


Follia in Rosso

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Blood, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fire, Future Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Prophetic Dreams, Ragnarok, implied future reincarnation, kind of, off-screen violence, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Verrà un giorno in cui anche i tuoi capelli saranno rossi come i miei"</p><p>Un sogno (o forse no) nel buio della grotta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follia in Rosso

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ἀποκάλυψις  [-εως, ἡ]

_scoprimento, manifestazione, rivelazione_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Verrà un giorno in cui anche i tuoi capelli saranno rossi come i miei – rossi di gocce di sangue rappreso, rossi del bagliore dell’incendio in cui annegherà la tua faccia bianca di morta ancora viva. Sarà l’unica luce rimasta, quella, e i tuoi occhi chiari la rifletteranno e brilleranno d’acciaio nell’oscurità. E sarai bella, così bella che forse un po’ ci crederai perfino tu.

Non m’importerà delle tue rughe, te lo giuro – sai che di me ci si può fidare, no? Non baderò nemmeno alla fame e l’odio incisi sul tuo viso, così come tu non baderai alle cicatrici e ai lividi e ai marchi della mia condanna e ti chinerai su di me. Non distoglierai lo sguardo finché non sorriderai contro le mie labbra, e nel tuo sorriso ci sarà la gioia feroce e amara di una vittoria spezzata – l’unica che potremo mai avere, noi due, ma alla fine nemmeno questo importerà. Le tue mani lasceranno striature di cenere grigia sulle mie guance, tenere.

Mi stringerai forte al tuo petto? Oppure sarai delicata per non urtare la ferita ancora sanguinante, spalancata come una voragine nella mia carne? Sarebbe sciocco, moglie mia, e non ti avrei sposata se tu fossi una sciocca.

Quindi, stringimi. Cosa importerà il dolore, a quel punto? Dopo tutto ciò che abbiamo passato, dopo tutto ciò che dobbiamo ancora passare insieme…

Non piangerai. So che non piangerai, nemmeno quando l’urlo nero del vento soffocherebbe i tuoi gemiti e ti asciugherebbe le lacrime dagli occhi. Sarai forte ancora una volta, forte e ferma e stabile come la terra prima che le sue fondamenta crollino sotto il peso delle nostre armate, per me e per te. È una brutta abitudine, la tua, ed è peggiorata ancora in questi ultimi tempi. Forse avrei dovuto metterci un po’ più d’impegno, nel tentare di fartela passare. O forse no.

Mi prometterai di raggiungermi presto, e allora saprò che lo farai davvero. Va bene, avrei dovuto anche insegnarti a rompere le promesse.

Ma non ci penserò, e invece ricambierò il tuo sorriso.

Quel giorno verrà, e allora alzerò una mano per accarezzare i tuoi capelli rossi e ti saluterò. Ma dopo ne verranno anche altri, di giorni. Anche se tu non ci crederesti, se te lo dicessi.

Avrò il tempo di recuperare le occasioni perdute, tutte quante – e non lo sprecherò. Sul serio. Questa è la _mia_ promessa. Stai avendo un brutto effetto su di me, lo sai?

Riderò, pensandoci. Riderò finché non avrò più aria nei polmoni per continuare a ridere.

E tu? Tu cosa farai, poi?

Piangerai per me e per te, quando non potrò vederti?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
